Wreck it Tai Lung
by MagnoliaTigress
Summary: Tai Lung is tired of Po for having all the glory leaving him in the dump. He jumps games and win a medal hoping the medal will change his life. But when he loses it in a candy-feline-race game, it's up to him and a white lioness "glitch", Magnolia, to get it back.
1. cast

**Wreck-it Ralph is one of my favorite movies ever. I was thinking if I should try to do this story.**

Wreck-it Ralph – Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)

Vanellope von Schweetz– Magnolia the white lioness (Me)

Fix-it Felix Jr. – Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Sgt. Calhoun – Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)

King Candy (candy version) – Makunga the lion (Madagascar)

Taffyta Muttonfudge – Gia the jaguar (Madagascar)

Rancis Fluggerbutter – Puss in Boots

Candlehead – Bruma the panther (Noah's Ark)

Mr. Litwak – Geppetto (Pinocchio)

Moppet girl - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)

General Hologram – Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

Wynchel and Duncan – Blake and Larry (Father of the pride)

Nice landers from Fix-it felix Jr game - Villager from Kung Fu panda

Sour bill – Maurice (Madagascar)

Turbo (original self) - any suggestions?

**This is what I got so far. Do you guys think I should do this? If anyone has any ideas of what should be in the cast, I am open for suggestions.**

**The villains in the villain meet are most likely gonna stay the same. The guys from the Fix-it Felix Jr. game will be based a little on the kung fu panda characters except for the kung fu warriors. Warrior like animals will be in Hero's Duty *snickers*. And Feline aka cat like characters will be in Sugar rush except for the citizens like Maurice.**


	2. the life of a bad guy

**30 years ago**

A game council named Save-us Dragon Warrior is standing in a arcade. A coin was inserted in and a forest with a stump in the middle was shown on the screen. Then a hue snow leopard walks over to the stump and sleeps in it.

"_My name is Tai Lung and I'm a bad guy. Uh… Let's see… I'm 9 ft tall… I weigh 643 pounds and a little bit of a tempter on me."_

Diggers started to dig up the stump and throw it out at the dump. Tai lung comes out of the stump and shouts, "HEY, YOU MOVED MY STUMP!" then bangs the ground.

"_My passion bubbles very near the surface I guess, not gonna lie…"_

A village was made with lots of villagers of all kinds of little Chinese animals.

"_Anyhoo, what else? Uh… I'm a torture, I torture things, professionally."_

Tai Lung steps in the shakes his fists in the air. "I'M GONNA TORTURE THEM!" Tai Lung starts to roam through the town, destroying homes and throws animals out of their houses.

"_I mean I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. The thing is saving is the name of the game. Literally, Save-us Dragon Warrior."_

Villagers look out their windows and doors shouting. "SAVE US DRAGON WARRIOR!" A panda in a cape and a straw hat steps in the village. "I CAN SAVE YOU!" He hurries through the village, save homes from fires and fixes whatever he can. He punches Tai Lung to knock him out to get enough time to save everyone.

"_So, yeah, naturally the guy called the Dragon Warrior, also known as Po, is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. He definitely save everyone and fixes everything really well. But if you were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior to save everyone from villainy, how hard can it be? If he was regular panda guy, I guarantee you, you would not be able to save everyone from all the damage that I've done."_

"Yoohoo!" A pig sticks her head out the window and leaves a bowl of noodles on the window ceil. Po goes to the noodles and eats them making him invincible. Tai Lung throws stuff at him but was defective Po fixes and saves everything in a snap. The screen now says YOU SAVED US! Po has Tai Lung wrapped in rope next to a catapult.

"_When Po does a good job, he gets a medal. But are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that I say 'Ha!' …"_

Po gets a medal around his neck, a pig kisses him on the cheek and the villagers put Tai Lung in the catapult. Po then says "SKADOOSH!" and launched Tai Lung in the air and lands in the mud next to the dump.

"…_And no, there aren't!"_

"Level one complete" The screen shows.

"_Thirty years I've been doing this, and I've seen a lot of other games come and go. Kind of sad, I think of those guys from Asteroids? Boom! Gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is, you know? Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at. I'm very lucky. It's just, I gotta say. It becomes kind hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it."_

**Present day**

Geppetto, the owner of the arcade, locks up the arcade and heads home. One of the dancers, from dance revolution, notices this and stops dancing. "All clear! The arcade is closed!"

Two fighters in Street fighters stop fighting. "Whoo! What a day! You wanna head at Tappers, Ken?"

"If you're buying, buddy?" The fighters walk off the screen.

The Save-Us Dragon Warrior team is also heading in the village.

"Quitting time! Finally! I'm starving." Po stretches and heads for the village along with villagers. To fix up of whatever is left of the destruction.

"_I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way if things were different after work… but… It is what it is."_

Po walks around the village and smiles. "Good Job everyone!" Po and the others headed inside their homes.

"_Po and the Villagers go hang out in their homes, which is just fixed, and everyone, you know… They go to their homes, I go to mine which happens to be… a dump. And when I say "a dump", I don't mean like a shabby place. I mean an actual dump, where the garbage goes and a bunch of bricks and smashed building parts, that… that's what I call home. I guess I can't bellyache too much. I got my brick, I got my stump. It looks uncomfortable. It's actually fine. I'm good."_

Tai Lung head for the dump and smashes the brick together making him a bed. Then he looks up at the house near the top of the hill.

"_But if I'm really honest to myself… I see Po over at the village, getting patted on the back, everyone giving him noodles and thanking him and so happy to see him all the time. Sometimes I think…_ man, it sure must be great being the good guy."

Tai Lung is in the middle a little club of bad guys from games all over the arcade. They were all clapping to Tai Lung's speech of his life.

Blinky, a ghost from pac-man, is the head of the club. "Nice share, Tai. As fellow bad guys, we've all felt what you are feeling and we come to terms with it."

Tai Lung then smiles. "Really?"

"Over here!" Zangief from Street fighters stands out. "I am Zangief, I am bad guy." Everyone says hi to him. "I relate to you, Tai. When I hit bottom, I was crushing man's skull like sparrow egg between my thighs." Everyone chuckles at that comment. And I think, 'Why do you have to be so bad, Zangief? Why can't you be more like good guy?' Then I have moment of clarity. If Zangief was good guy, who will crush man's skull like sparrow's egg between thighs? And I say "Zangief, you are bad guy, but this does not mean you are 'bad' guy.""

All the bad guys except Tai Lung clap of approval. "Right. I'm sorry. You lost me there."

A zombie next to Tai Lung begins to speak. "Zombie! Bad guy!" Everyone says hi to him. "Zangief saying labels not make you happy. Good! Bad! Ggrrr! You must love you!"

"Yeah, inside here!" Cyborg rips out Zombie's heart.

"Okay, all right. I get you. Watch out, it's dripping." Tai Lung was grossed out.

"Question, Tai." Blinky speaks out. "We've been asking you to bad-anon for years now and tonight you finally show up. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like coming. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that, uh… well, today's the 30th anniversary of my game."

Sateen pats him on the back. "Well, happy anniversary, Tai."

"Thanks Satan."

"Uh it's Sateen actually."

"Got it. But here's the thing... I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore."

All the bad guys started to freak out when he said it.

Cyborg was the first to talk. "You can't mess with the program, Tai."

"You're not going Scar, are you?" M. Bison got worried.

"Scar? No, I'm not going Scar! Come on guys! Is it Scar to want a friend? Or a medal? Or a piece of pie every once in a while? Is it Scar to want more out of life?"

"Yes!" Zombie was concerned.

"Tai Lung. We get it." Blinky spoke out. "But we can't change who we are. And sooner you accept that, the better off your game and your life will be."

Zangief nudges Tai Lung. "Hey, one game at a time, Tai."

Tai Lung doesn't respond.

"Let's close out with the Bad guy affirmation." All the bad guys round up together.

"_I am bad and that is good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me."_

"Okay gang, see you next week." All the bad guys headed for the door.

Sateen patted Tai on the Shoulder. "Hang in there, Tai."

"Hey Zombie, don't forget your hatches." Blinky reminded him.

Turns out, the bad-anon was inside the pac-man. Before Tai Lung leaves the game, he finds a couple of cherries and snitches them with him. He hops on the train with the other bad guys and the ride to the Game central station.


	3. Tai Lung hero or villain?

Tai Lung and the other villains arrive at Game Central Station where doors to games look like plugs and the station is filled with all sorts of characters from the games of the arcade. Before Tai Lung could step out of the door to Pac Man, a buzzer sounded off and a security officer came up to him. Tai Lung moans at this.

"Step aside sir. Random security check."

"Random my behind! You always stop me."

He gets out his note pad. "I'm just a surge protector doing my job, sir. Name?"

"Lara Croft!"

"Name?" He said in disbelief.

"Tai Lung!"

"And where are you coming from?"

"Uh… Pac Man."

"Did you bring any fruit with you?"

Tai Lung hid the cherries behind him. "No! No. No fruit."

"And where are you heading?"

"Save-us Dragon Warrior."

"Anything to declare."

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot. Proceed." The officer then disappears.

As Tai Lung heads to the game, he eats one of his stolen cherries, he looks around seeing all the good characters running away from him because he is a bad guy. Before he enters his game, he sees a few characters next to a sign. 'Game Unplugged please help' Tai Lung looks at them then puts down the uneaten cherry. "Here you go buddy. It's fresh. Straight from Pac Man's. Hang in there guys."

When he stepped in a buzzer went off and the security guy came back. "Name?" Tai Lung grunts in frustration.

* * *

When Tai Lung enters his game he stays in the cart for a while. 'What am I going to do? I want things to change but no one understands me. Not even other villains. What can I do to…' Tai Lung's thoughts were interrupted with an explosion in the sky. He looks up to see fireworks saying 'WE 3 YOU PO!' then two other fireworks came and did Po's face. 'Where did those Fireworks come from?' He saw something was going on at the Jade Palace at the highest hill. There were lights going on at the windows. Tai Lung got out two glass bottles from the trash can and used them as binoculars. He read a sign that was in Chinese. "Happy 30th anniversary? They're having a party without me." He looked again and he sees Pac Man eating all the party favors. "Pac Man? They invited Pac man?! That cherry-chasing dot-muncher isn't even a part of this game!" He throws down the glasses and heads for the Jade Palace.

Mean while, at the jade palace, Po was walking through the crowd. Everyone congratulated him for 30 years of success. Then a pig walks up to him.

"Po. You're needed on the dance floor!" She pulls him on the dance floor. Po began to break dance on the floor.

"Whoo-whoo! Dragon Warrior! Whoo-whoo! Dragon Warrior!" Then the door-bell rang.

"I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm."

"I'll get it, Po." Shifu walks over to the door and opens it. He screams and then slams the door. "It's Tai Lung!"

Everyone begins to panic. "He'll wreck the party!" "Hide the stemware!" A bunny walks up to Po. "Get rid of him, Po."

"Oh, right. I'll go talk to him. Carry on everyone." While everyone enjoys the party, Po steps out to see Tai Lung still waiting. "Tai, can I help you?"

"He Po. Just wanted to check on you. I saw a big explosion or something go over the building there."

"Oh those were just fireworks."

"Fireworks, okay phewf. Is it somebody's birthday or…"

"Well, it's more of an anniversary. The 30th anniversary of our game, actually."

"What? Is that today?"

"I know!"

"Oh, I'm such a dummy with dates. Anyway, uh, congratulation."

"Thank you, Tai. And to you too."

There was an awkward silence between when a pig opens the door. "Hi, just a heads up, Po. They're bringing out the cake in a few shakes."

Tai Lung waves at him. "Hey Yang."

"Tai Lung." Yang shuts the door.

"Cake? Heard about this cake stuff. Never had it. No seems to throw it out so it never ends up at the dump. I never actually tasted it. I always wanted to try cake."

Po knew where this was going so he just went along with it. "I don't suppose you'd like to come in and have a slice, would you?"

Before Po could react, Tai Lung burst through the doors shouting. "Hey-o everybody!" Tai Lung leaned on a pillar and it broke landing on Po.

Po went on an instant death. Everyone gasps until Po regenerated and stood up. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle." Everyone calms down. "Now you all know Tai Lung."

"Evening. Evening Yan Fan, Zan, Ming, Wo hop, Mrs. Yoon, Bai Lan."

"Bai Li." She corrected him.

"Shifu."

Shifu was not happy. "Why is he here?"

"He's just here for a slice of cake." Trying to calm him down.

"And I'm a big part of the game, technically speaking. Why are you here, Shifu?"

Before a fight was started, Po put an end to it. "Oh look! The cake!" Po and Tai Lung headed for the cake.

Mr. Ping Brought out the cake. The cake looked like the entire village with the Jade palace. "Well, I'll be dipped. You really outdone yourself, dad. Oh and look! There're all of us at the top." He points at the jade palace.

"Each House and parts of the hill is everyone's favorite flavor."

While Mr. Ping was talking about the cake, Tai Lung notices that he was the only one that wasn't at the top. He was standing in the mud at the bottom. "Hey Mr. Ping. Um… what's the flavor of the mud I am standing in?"

"Hmm? Oh. Chocolate."

"I've never been a real fond of Chocolate."

"Well, I did not know that." Mr. Ping acted like he didn't but he knew.

"One other little thing. I hate to be picky, but this angry little guy here…" He takes his figure from the cake "…might be a lot happier if you put him up here with everyone else." He puts the Tai Lung figure on the top of the cake and makes it smile. "See that? Look at that smile."

Shifu stands up to him. "No. No. You see, Tai Lung, there is no room for you up here." Shifu knocks the figure to the mud.

"Well what about this? We can make room." Tai Lung grabs the figure and puts down the Po in the mud. "There, we can take turns, easy." Everyone gasps.

"How about we just eat the cake?" Po was trying to calm everyone down.

"Hang on. Po needs to be at the top because he had just earned his medal."

"Well then, how about we just take that medal and give to Tai Lung for once" Tai Lung takes the medal from the star on top and puts it on the Tai Lung figure. "Would that be the end of the world, Shifu?"

"Now you are just being ridiculous." Shifu takes the medal, puts it on the Po figure and puts it on the hill. Then he takes the Tai Lung figure. "Only good guys win medals, and you, sir, are no good guys."

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to, and I could win a medal."

"Uh-huh. And when you do, come and talk to us."

"And then, would finally let me be on the top of the cake with you guys?"

"If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the Jade Palace! But it will never happen because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the village."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Shifu ducks the Tai Lung figure in the mud.

"No I'm not!" Tai Lung smashes the cake splattering cake everywhere.

This proved Shifu's point. "Yes, you are."

Tai Lung just has had enough of this. "All right Shifu. You know what? I'm gonna win a medal." Tai Lung headed for the door. "Oh, I am gonna win a medal! The shiniest medal this place has ever seen! A medal that will be so good, that it will make Po's medals wet their pants! And Good night! Thank you for the party." Tai Lung headed out the door.

Mr. Ping walks up. "Is he serious?"

Shifu shook his head. "Oh please! Where's a bad guy gonna win a medal? Of course he's not serious."

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think? Please leave positive comments.**


End file.
